The Cullen With No Soul
by Lady-0-Twilight
Summary: What happens when Bella finds a dying girl in the woods whilst hunting? Carlisle changes her into a vampire, but she wants revenge on Bella for not letting her die peacefully. What will she do to get revenge on Bella? And how does it involve Renesmee? ...
1. The Beautiful Woman

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.)**

**BPOV**

I raced into the lush, green forest that encased our place of residence. The Cullen mansion. I hadn't fed for a few days, so the burn in my throat was overwhelming. I paused for a minute, to find a scent that was appetising to me. The wind blew into my face, and with it, it carried the tangy scent of Edward's favourite snack. A mountain lion. I bolted towards my prey. When it came into sight, I pounced on it. It fought me, but there was no point in it as its claws were not causing me any pain. I broke its neck with a crack, and then sank my teeth into the vein in its neck. Once I had finished, I got up and examined myself. My clothes were relatively unscathed, a few rips here and there, but other than that I had done well. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. All of a sudden, I could hear a groan come from the bushes. I pranced over, and lifted the leaves back to provide a clear view. What I saw surprised me very much. There was a human girl, it looked like she had been shot by someone, judging by the gun that lay on the ground a few feet away. She whimpered as I kneeled down beside her.

"Hello? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Help me." croaked the dying girl.

"Don't worry, that's just what I'm doing. What's your name?" I inquired.

"Eva." She mumbled.

"Ok Eva, my name is Bella. Now, I'm sorry if this hurts, but it will get you help as soon as possible ok?"

"Yes…"

I hauled her up, and held her in my arms. Her breathing was shallow, and her heart was barely beating now. I darted back to our mansion. Eva gave out a little gasp when she realised that this speed was not humanely possible. She needed to see Carlisle, before we decided if we should change her.

EVPOV

I lay in the bushes, the pain I was experiencing was excruciating. I would accept death with a smile. I was listening to the rustle of the leaves when I heard some animals fighting. I lay deathly still, it wouldn't help if one turned on me when I was in this state. The fighting ceased, and I could hear the gut-wrenching sound of something being sucked dry. It went silent for a moment. A groan burst out of my mouth, the pain was getting worse. Then I heard someone tiptoe over to the bush I was lying in. I saw a face appear among the leaves. It was a woman, she had a beautiful pale face, with dark shadows under her eyes. Wait a minute, were they golden? She came to kneel beside me. We talked for a while, I managed to croak out a few words before I managed to hear her say that something would hurt, but it would be worth it. I didn't care, I was already in a lot of pain so a bit more probably wouldn't affect me. She scooped me up in her arms. The trees whizzed by, I gasped. A human couldn't possibly move this fast! Before I knew it, I was in a bright, airy house.


	2. The One Chance to 'Live'

EVPOV

I looked around the room. There was a blonde man with curly hair, and standing next to him was a small woman with a spiky bob. They both smiled at me. I tried to return one, but it probably looked more like a grimace.

Then a brawny man with short dark hair, and holding his hand was a blonde woman. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. But nothing compared to the woman that saved me. Bella was standing next to a bronze haired man.

Bella noticed I was trying to make sense of the people around me, so she introduced me to them. She said that the man with blonde curly hair and the spiky haired woman were called Jasper and Alice.

The brawny man and the drop-dead-gorgeous blonde were called Emmett and Rosalie.

She didn't introduce herself again. She introduced the man next to her as her husband Edward. Then a man with blonde hair who looked like a movie-star came in, with a woman with caramel-coloured hair following him.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme."

Esme took a step forward.

"Hello. What is your name?" she asked.

"Eva." Bella answered.

Esme nodded, and then stood next to Emmett.

"Well, you seem to be in bad shape." Carlisle said, with disappointment in his voice.

I nodded feebly.

"What are y-you? You all h-have golden eyes, pale skin and you are all so beautiful." I mumbled.

Everyone looked uncomfortable.

"Well thank you. We are flattered. We are all vampires, but please don't be scared as we are 'vegetarians'. We only drink the blood of animals." said Carlisle warily.

Vampires.

OH MY GOD.

They looked nothing like the stuff of myths. They were real.

"Vampires?" I squeaked.

"Yes. Please don't fret. There is a low chance of survival for you at the moment. There is one thing we can do to keep you should I say 'alive'." said Carlisle.

"What? You can help? What can you do?" I said hopefully.

"Well, it is quite a painful transition. But we can change you into one of us. A vampire."

Painful. Surely it can't be that bad.

"You have no idea." muttered Edward. Literally answering my question. How did he know? Could he read my mind?

"I'll take it." I declared.

"Ok. It will take a few days. It will be extremely painful, but we will be here for you all the way. Once you are changed, you will find that the craving for blood is very strong in the first year. You can choose to live our way, but I cannot force you to." Carlisle warned.

"I want to live your way." I argued.

"You may change your mind, so don't make any decisions yet."

"So, what happens?" I interrogated.

"I'll have to bite you; this will release the venom into your bloodstream."

Ouchy. It would be worth it though.

"Ok. Why the wait?"

"Right. You are eager. Everyone out. Bella, Edward, you may stay." Carlisle announced.

It took a few seconds for the room to clear. Then it was just the four of us.

"We'll be right here for you. I'll hold your hand if you like." Bella said in a way that made me reassured.

"Thank you. You are all so kind."

"Prepare yourself Eva." said Carlisle, just before he sunk his teeth into my neck. I screamed, the pain was excruciating. Fire oozed through my veins, burning through every cell in my body.

Bella took my hand in hers. Her cold fingers only soothed the fire in my veins minutely.

"It's ok, I'm here!" called Bella.

EPOV

Bella took Eva's hand in hers, rubbing it to help soothe the burning. Eva screamed, writhing in pain.

"It's ok, I'm here!" Bella called.

I went to stand behind Bella, resting my chin on her head.

"Did I scream as much in my transformation?" Bella asked, cocking her head.

"No, you were rather silent actually. But you were definitely screaming inside though." I replied.

We sat there watching Eva twisting violently, there was nothing we could do but wait for the transformation to be complete.


	3. ColdBlooded Killer

EVPOV

The burning intensified. But this time, it was racing towards my struggling heart. The inferno raging through my veins gathered at the centre of my heart.

"She's nearly done." I heard someone say. What a relief, this was all nearly over and I'd be a vampire. My heart pushed against the fire, but the fire forced its way deeper. I let out a scream, and then my heart stopped. Was I dead? No, I couldn't be. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, everyone was crowded round me, watching me with wary eyes. I felt a burn in my throat, I needed blood, and I needed it NOW.

BPOV

Eva opened her eyes and blinked. She looked at all of us, one by one. Her face showed pain, she was extremely thirsty. She was beautiful. Her dull black hair that she had when she was human was now glossy and neat. Her skin was pale white and ice cold, of course. Her eyes were a noticeable crimson red. The eyes of a newborn.

EPOV

Her mind was screaming for blood. She was thinking of a way to escape, she saw the open window and leapt for it. She was very fast and strong, typical of a newborn. She was out before I could get to the window. She ran into the forest, I caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Get_off _me!" she hissed. I knew what she was planning to do, she was searching for human blood. She darted off, I could smell the sweet scent of some innocent hikers blowing from the South-West. She was headed in that direction. I raced after her, just in time to see her attack the group of hikers. She took them all down, sucking hungrily from their necks.

"Stop!" I bellowed.

"Why? I want blood!" she shrieked.

"Are you sure you want it this way? Think of all the people that loved the ones that you just murdered! There is another way!" I shouted.

"Do I care? I've chosen, and there is _nothing_ you can do about it!" she growled.

"Fine. Be a cold-blooded _killer_!" I replied before returning to the house.

Alice had seen everything, her face was frozen with shock.

"Did she?" Alice stuttered.

"Yes…" I mumbled. "Carlisle, I tried…" but he cut me off.

"I know Edward, she has chosen her way of life. There is nothing we can do." he replied sorrowfully. Bella pressed her lips against my cheek.

"You tried." she whispered before snuggling into my chest.


	4. Renesmee

BPOV

We all moped around the house, upset that we had just created a killer. Alice was staring at the ground concentrating on something. Then suddenly her head snapped up.

"NO!" she shrieked.

Everyone's heads turned to her in shock. She was having a vision.

"What is it?" asked Esme in a panicky voice.

"Eva! She hates Bella for finding her, because she thinks if Bella hadn't found her, she wouldn't be a vampire. She regrets what she agreed to do and now she's getting revenge on Bella! She's going to kill Charlie!" she screeched. If I had blood in my body, then it would have definitely drained from my face.

"Charlie. WHY?" I sobbed. Edward pulled me into a hug, rocking me at vampire speed.

"We have to get rid of her." said Emmett through gritted teeth.

"No! We will not kill her Emmett!" boomed Carlisle.

"It's the only way!" growled Edward.

What had Charlie done to deserve this? It was all my fault. I should have let Eva die, let her escape from this cruel world.

"We stop her, but we don't murder her. She is a crazed newborn, it's natural at this stage for your emotions to get very intense. We could convince her to…" Carlisle ordered before Rosalie cut him off.

"_What_ are you saying? That we should invite her back? If she hates Bella, then she'll try to kill her, or get revenge! Can't you see that Carlisle?" Rosalie shrieked. Everyone went silent.

"Yes, that is a risk." Carlisle admitted.

Renesmee walked in, she was now a few months old, but had the body of a six year old.

"Mom? Who wants to kill you?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"It's nothing Renesmee; we won't let anything happen to Mom." Esme said reassuringly.

Renesmee walked over to Edward, and sat on his lap, she wasn't going to leave until she knew what was happening.

"Ok, the plan is, we wait outside Charlie's house. Alice, Charlie likes you so go visit him and he will let you in. Bella, you stick with me." declared Edward.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"We have a few hours, we need to hurry." said Alice.

"Oh and Emmett, don't even think about killing her. Ok?" said Carlisle sternly.

Emmett growled.

"Fine, but if she so much as lays a finger on Bella, me and Edward will take her down. She is a savage." Emmett ordered.

"Fine." said Carlisle. We left towards my previous residence. Edward held my hand, and then I suddenly remembered Renesmee.

"Who's looking after Renesmee?" I asked in a panicky voice. Edward stopped, his eyes grew wide.

"EDWARD!" screeched Alice, before halting beside us.

"Renesmee!" choked Edward, reading Alice's mind.

"What?" I screamed.

"Eva is heading to our house, she wants to kill Renesmee instead. She thinks it would make you feel extremely sorry for causing her to be turned into a vampire!" Alice howled.

This was the most panicked I'd felt in my whole existence. Even worse than when the Volturi came for Renesmee. The others ran to our sides. Edward explained whilst the thoughts in my head got tangled up. The only thing I could think about was Renesmee. I had to save her, even if it meant killing Eva.

"Boy, am I gonna tear Eva apart!" growled Emmett.

"I'll join you." said Esme, which surprised me as she doesn't come across as violent. But this was her only granddaughter we were talking about.

"Well, come on lets go!" roared Edward. We darted back to the house, I swung open the door to Renesmee's room.

"RENESMEE!" I screamed.

_She was gone._


	5. The Cullen With No Soul

BPOV

"RENESMEE!" I screamed over and over again. Edward grabbed me and rocked me to and fro, but he was dry sobbing too.

"Alice! What's she going to do to her?" I choked.

Alice stared at the wall, and then closed her eyes.

"She's taking somewhere… to the middle of the forest in the clearing. She hasn't decided what she's going to do to her yet though." she mumbled.

I raced out of the door, everyone followed. I ran faster than any vampire probably could, including Edward. I came to the clearing and saw Eva, she'd lain Renesmee down on the grass. Edward caught up with me.

"Eva, she has the gun that her attacker used on her when she was human. She wants to use it on Renesmee." said Edward, his voice breaking a few times.

That was it, I sped towards her. Renesmee was crying. Eva's head whipped round, her eyes still a horrifying crimson red. She bared her teeth and snarled at me. I growled back. Eva dropped the gun, and before I knew it she'd bitten Renesmee on the leg. She screamed, the venom would turn Renesmee from half-human half-vampire, to a pure vampire. I didn't want this, I wanted Renesmee to keep her human side, she was special! Edward leapt at Eva, tackling her and taking bites out of her. I rushed to Renesmee.

"Mom! My head's burning, my head's on fire!" she shrieked. I knew I only had one choice, one that Edward had to make for me. I had to suck the venom out, but I'd only just gotten used to blood. I looked at Carlisle, who was now behind me.

"Mom! Make it stop!" Renesmee screamed, her body jolting violently. I stroked her forehead, hoping to cool down the fire in her head.

"You will have to do what Edward did if you don't want her to be a vampire." warned Carlisle. I swallowed.

"I know, it's just I've only gotten used to blood. What if I kill my own daughter?" I sobbed.

"You love her enough to stop." said Carlisle calmly. The others had caught up now.

Esme looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You can do it." said Rosalie to my surprise. I nodded, took a deep breath and leant down to Renesmee's leg. I put my mouth on the wound, and started to suck the venom. The venom was bitter, but I swallowed it anyway. I got a taste of Renesmee's clean blood, it tasted good, but I couldn't suck my daughter's blood. I pulled away; scared I would go back for more. I hid behind Emmett.

"Well done!" everyone said. Renesmee went unconscious, so Jasper picked her up. Edward had managed to mangle Eva's body. But to finish her off, he needed some help to rip up Eva's body and burn the remains. Carlisle stood by Jasper, who was holding her and examined her. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie ran over to help Edward. Edward got out a lighter, gathered some leaves and threw the lighter in. Emmett and Rosalie restrained Eva, who was now begging for mercy. We were having none of it. Esme, now actually violent went up to Eva.

"This is for hurting my granddaughter!" she snarled, before ripping her head off and tossing it into the flames. My mouth dropped open. Esme had said before that she would kill anyone who laid a finger on Renesmee, but I thought she was just angry. Emmett and Rosalie finished her off, pulling off her limbs and threw them in the fire. We waited until the remains were burnt then put out the fire with water from the pond nearby. Renesmee had been unconscious through most of this fight, which I was thankful for as it would have scarred her for life. We left, and put Renesmee in bed to recover from the terrible ordeal.

REPOV

I had been playing in my room. Everyone else had gone to get this girl. I was dressing up one of my dolls when suddenly someone grabbed me. I screamed, and then she knocked me out with her fist. When I woke up, I was in a clearing and a lady was sitting by me. She had scary red eyes. She was a vampire too.

"I'm going to punish your Mom." she chuckled. I started to cry. Then I suddenly saw my Mom enter the clearing. I was too scared to scream. The evil woman turned round and snarled at my Mom. My Mom growled back, and then I noticed that the evil woman had dropped something. She leant down to my leg and bit it. I screamed. It was excruciating! My Dad leapt from nowhere and tackled the evil woman. I cried more because he started biting pieces out of the evil woman. Mom ran over to me.

"Mom! My head's burning, my head's on fire!" I shrieked. She looked at me; her eyes showed she was in pain.

"Mom! Make it stop!" I screamed. My body jolted about involuntarily. My Mom stroked my forehead, cooling the fire a bit. Everything started to slip away. I closed my eyes, wishing I could die. I could hear conversation but I couldn't make out what people where saying. Then I felt someone's breath on my leg. They put their mouth to my bite wound and started to suck. The fire retreated from my head, and raced towards the area the person was sucking. The pain started to cease. Then I started to felt dizzy. "Stop sucking!" I screamed in my head. Their mouth came away, and the darkness swamped over me.

BPOV

I went into the living room. Edward was sitting down, watching baseball. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can't believe anyone could do that to our daughter." I whimpered. Edward kissed my head, breathing in my scent.

"I know. None of this was your fault. She was just a Cullen with no soul." mumbled Edward.

"Pff. She was never a Cullen." I muttered.

"True." he whispered.

"Mom!" shouted Renesmee from next door. I flew in. She was fine. She didn't heal as fast as us, she was half-human.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"What happened? I can only remember an evil woman kidnapping me." she mumbled. She reached her hand up, pressing it to my cheek. She showed me what happened when she was kidnapped. How she was knocked out by Eva. I growled at that part.

"You can go now." grumbled Renesmee. I nodded, then went out of her door and closed it silently. I was euphoric that I'd managed to save my daughter myself, and that Eva was gone. I wouldn't be changing any people to vampires anytime soon.


End file.
